ISHQ ZARA HATKE
by DivaNims
Summary: ***DAYA LOVERS*** here is a short o.s for all Daya lovers well this time it is not Shreya no offense to Dareya lovers but it's someone else paired with Daya peep in to see whome it is it's a illogical story just to make you laugh


***DAYA LOVERS* Here is a fic from my side i know i know this may provoke people to kill me but what to do i wanted all of you to laugh ...**

* * *

"Arey uth jao Riya chalo jaldi utho aur brush karke aao" the woman said by waking up her lovely princess

Riya: Mumma please thodi der aur

"Arey kya muma school nahi jana kya ? Chalo utho jaldi se brush karo aur papa ko uthao aur unhe bolo tumhe taiyyar karne ke liye "

Riya(waking her father): Papa utho na Mujje taiyyar karna hai utho na

"Riya beta aaj mumma se bol do taiyyar karne ko "he replied

"Apne papa se kaho jaldi uthkar tumhe taiyyar kar de "

"Ek din tum isey taiyyar nahi kar sakti kya Jaywanti,main raat mein der tak kaam kar raha tha meri neend puri nahi hui hai " he said annoyingly

(A/N-Now don't kill me)

Jaywanti: Dekho Daya kal raat maine bhi der tak kaam kiya tha isliye please har roz ki tarah tum Riya ko taiyyar kar do mujhe bahot zyada kaam hai

Daya: Ek din ka sacrifice nahi kar sakti tum

Jaywanti: Tum ek din meri jagah kaam kar do subah ka, main sacrifice kar lungi Main bhi

Daya: Tumse behes karna matlab pairon pe kulhaadi maarna

Jaywanti : Haan toh mat karo na ...

Daya: Riya chalo beta school ke liye late ho raha hai

Daya was helping Riya being ready and Jaywanti started preparing the breakfast

Jaywanti: Riya nashta karne baitho

Riya: Mummy meri clip aur hairband nahi mil rahe hain

Jaywanti: Tumne rakhein honge na tum rakhti ho mujhe kya pata...idhar aao baal banwao mujhse aur nashta karo

And she started combing her hairs

Riya: Mumma lag raha hai ...dheere

Jaywanti: Chup chap baith ke nashta karo Riya Hilo mat

Riya: Par mujhe lag raha hai

Jaywanti: Dubara hili na toh isi kanghi (comb) se maar khayegi tu...samjhi

Daya: Riya beta idhar aa jao lao main banata hun tumhare baal comb aur breakfast lekar idhar aa jao...

Riya took the comb and breakfast to him..

Daya: Riya beta tum maa ke paas jaati kyun ho jab pata hota hai ki subah subah tumhari maa ka para chadha hua hota hai...

Jaywanti gazed at him

Jaywanti- Riya chalo school bus aati hogi chalo ...

And she took Riya downstairs along with her

AFTER SOMETIME

Jaywanti came back after saw Daya sitting idle on the sofa relaxed she went near to him

Jaywanti(fake smile): Ye tum kya kar rahe ho ?

Daya: Game khel raha hun..9th level ...

Jaywanti: This is the limit Daya, Main Riya ko nichey chhodkar aa gayi aur tum ho ki ab tak yahan baithke game khel rahe ho ?Baithey huye they tum...

Daya: Arey toh kya hua waise bhi hume 8.30 baje jana hota hai aur abhi toh 6.30 baj rahe hain

Jaywanti: Toh tum baithke game kheloge ?Arey apni chai nahi bana sakte they tum apni

Daya: Arey toh 2 minute mein kya ho gaya Jaya...

Jaywanti: Time ki bilkul importance nahi hai tumhe chai bana lete apni kam se kam fresh ho jaate baithey ho yahin pe

Daya: Mujhe taiyyar hone mein kitna time lagta hai ?Aadhe ghante mein taiyyar ho jata hun

Jaywanti: Dekho faltu ki behes bilkul mat karo mujhse jaake taiyyar ho jao please

Daya: Har baat ki hadd hoti hai aaj kal tumhe nahi lagta tum kuchh zyada kar rahi ho

Jaywanti: Baat hi nahi karna hai tumse mujhe

And she started preparing the tea .

Jaywanti: Chai

Daya: Nahi pina mujhe chai

Jaywanti: Baccho jaisi zid mat karo chai pi lo please

Daya: Arey mujhe nahi pina chai

Jaywanti: Dekho chai ban gayi hai natak mat karo

Daya: Zabardasti hai ?Nahi pina matlab nahi pina

Jaywanti: Aye...Akad kisko dikha rahe ho ...nahi pina chaye toh uthaake sink mein fenk do

Daya : O.k

And he picked up the cup and poured the tea in the sink

Jaywanti: Kitni haldi ego hurt hota hai tum aadmiyo ka matlab hadd hai khud chai banai nahi aur maine banake di toh bani banai bhi phenk di seriously i mean...

And Daya didn't listen to her and went to the washroom...

After sometime the maid came

Jaywanti: Sarla bai kitni der laga di tumhe pata hai hum dono ko subah subah jaldi nikalna hota hai

Sarla: Haan tai aaj der ho gayi ,tai mera phone charging pe laga do

Jaywanti: haan rakh de wahin main laga dungi

After sometime Daya came outside got ready and sat on the couch

Sarla: Bhaau tum mera phone charging ko nahi lagaya

Daya: Tumne mujhse kab bola?

Sarla: Tai ko boli thi main

Daya : Sarla bai kitne saal huye tumhe yahan kaam karte huye

Sarla: 3 saal ho gaye bhau

Daya: Toh 3 saal mein tumhari tai ne kabhi tumhara phone charging pe lagaya hai kya ?Humesha tumhara phone kaun charge karta hai tai ki Bhaau

Sarla: Tumich karte ho bhau

Daya: Dekha main ek pal mein doodh ka doodh pani ka pani kar deta hun

Jaywanti: Ye kya doodh pani ho raha hai...

Daya: Tumse kuchh kaha maine,main toh Sarla se baat kar raha tha haina Sarla..

Jaywanti: Sab samajhti hun main tum na over smart mat bana karo haan...

Daya: Tum taiyyar nahi hui bureau ke liye nikalna hai...

She left the dusting cloth and rushed to the washroom...

* * *

 **IN THE BUREAU**

 **Jaywanti was moving from here to there suddenly Purvi came before her**

Purvi: Kya baat hai yahan se wahan kyun ghoom rahi hai ?

Jaywanti: Mujhe divorce chahiye

Purvi: Kya ?

Jaywanti: Haan mujhe Daya se Divorce chahiye

Purvi: Kya bol rahi hai tu,tu thik toh hai ?Divorce chahiye tujhe

Jaywanti: Haan mujhe Divorce chahiye ab main us insaan ko aur zyada handle nahi kar sakti bas

Purvi: Arey hua kya ye toh bata

Jayawanti : Wo subah...

And she told everything to Purvi

Purvi was smiling

Jaywanti: Main pareshan hun aur tu has rahi hai

Purvi: Mujhe aaj tak ye nahi samjh aaya ki tu aur Daya sir ,tum dono pyaar kaise karne lage ,aur tumhari shadi kaise huyi

* * *

 **HERE ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Daya and abhijeet were in cafe and Daya banged his hand on the table**

Abhijeet: Kya baat hai yar tum tabse gusse mein ghum rahe ho

Daya: Divorce

Abhijeet: Divorce?

Daya: Haan Abhijeet mujhe Jaywanti se Divorce chahiye bas

Abhijeet: Ye tum kaisi baatein kar rahe ho yaar

Daya: Arey yar main kya bataun

And he told the morning incident to Abhijeet,and Abhijeet started laughing...

Daya: Yaar tum has rahe ho

Abhijeet: Mujhe toh aaj tak ye nahi samajh aaya ki tum dono ko ek dusre se pyaar kaise hua

Daya: Wo manhoos din main kaise bhool sakta hun

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Jaywanti,Pankaj and Freddie were after two people and they tried to run away Jaywanti Freddie and Pankaj lifted his car,Pankaj left it,Freddie left it but Jaywanti was still holding the car,the stopped the car and she left it, She came to the front window and started beating the man and he could have died when Daya stopped her**

Daya: Itna gussa accha nahi hota Jaywanti .Usey itna mat maaro ki uski jan nikal jaaye

* * *

 **NEXT WEEK**

 **They were in a factory and had to catch the goons all the officers were fihting and CID officers were beating the goons but suddenly Jaywanti remembered something and she stopped beating the goon, the goon was hurting her but she only defended and didn't fight back ,Daya came there and started beating the goon...Blood was oozing through Jaywanti's hand**

Daya : Arey Jaywanti tumhare haathon se toh bahot khoon aa raha hai

 **He took out his hankey and tied it around her hand**

Daya: Tum pagal ho gayi ho Jaywanti tumne uswy maara kyun nahi

Jaywanti : Aap hi ne toh mana kiya tha

Daya: Maine? Maine kab mana kiya

Jaywanti: Us din jab main us aadmi ko maar rahi thi tab

Daya: Mera matlab ye tha Jaywanti ki usey itna mat maaro ki uski jaan nikal jaaye lekin jab wkoi tumhari jaan lene par utar aaye tab toh tumhe usey maarna chahiye tha na ab dekh rahi ho na jagah se khoon nikal raha hai kitna dard ho raha hoga...kitni taklif ho rahi hogi...

Jaywanti:Sir aap chaahte kya hain asj bata hi deejiye ,main maarti hun toh kehte hain ki main maar kyun rahi hun,nahi toh khud ko protect kyun nahi kiya? Arey aap chaahte kya hain aaj bata hi dijiye...Jab se CID me kadam rakha hai mujhe sabse zyada instructions ap se mil rahi hai,sab se zyada protection aap se mil rahi hai ,aakhir kyun ? Bacchi hun main kuchh ho gaya toh zyada se zyada kya hoga marungi hi na main...

And before she could complete Daya kept his jand on her lips

Daya: Khabardar agar marne Warne ki baat ki toh

Jaywanti: Lo ji ab mete bolne par bhi pabandi hai...ab bata hi dijiye sir aakhir aap chahte kya hain ?

Daya: Janna chahti ho ki main kya chahta hun ?

Jaywanti: Jee haan

Daya : Main tumhe chahta hun Jaywanti... Haan main tumhe chaahta hun aur isliye tumhe khona nahi chaahta isliye sabse zyada tumhe protect karta hun kyunki ab main kisi ko bhi khone se darta hun

And drops of tears fell from hher eyes and they hugged each other

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **Present time**

Jaywanti: Lekin Purvi ab paani sar se upar chadd chuka hai,ab bahot ho chuka ,ab mujhe divorce chahiye bas

Purvi : Matlab tu bhi Daya sir ko chhodna chahti hai,fir toh wo dobara pyaar par kabhi bharosa nahi kar paenge

Jaywanti: Dubara main kuchh samjhi nahi

Purvi: Jab Shreya ki shadi Siddharth se hui aur vo bilkul akele pad gaye pyaar ke upar sw vishwas uth gaya unka fir tu aayi aur bhale hi jhagda ho ladai ho lekin tu unke sath humesha rahi aur agar ab tu bhi unhe chhodke jayegi toh pyaar pe se bharosa humesha ke liye chala jayega unka unhe toh yahi lagega na ki wo pyaar ke kabil nahi hain,jis bhi ladki ko wo chaahte hain wo unhe chhodke chali jati hai...

* * *

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

Daya: Lekin ab pani sar se upar chala gaya hai boss ab main usey nahi seh sakta

Abhijeet: Matlab ab tu dubara aona pyaar khone ke liye taiyyar hai,banjara banne ke liye taiyyar hai?Jab Shreya ki shadi hui thi toh maine dekha hai tujhe Daya ki tu kaisa ho gaya tha fir Jaywanti teri zindagi mein aayi wo tujhse ladti thi jhagati thi par tere chehre par muskuraahat usi ki wajah se aayi thi aur soch ek pal ko soch tum dono alag ho bhi gaye toh us maasoom si bacchi Riya ka kya hoga kabhi socha hai ?

* * *

 **IN NIGHT IN DAYAWANTI'S house**

 **Jaywanti was in the kitchen she was cutting the vegetables when Daya came near her ...and suddenly she cut her own finger by mistake**

Daya:Jaya ...ye kya ho gaya bilkul dhyan nahi rakhti ho tum

And he took her hand to the tap and opened the tap and took her finger inside it

Daya: Kya karti ho Jaya kaat li na ungli dhyaan kahan tha tumhara kuchh ho jaega toh

She removed her finger and got ghe first aid for herself but was unable to apply the disinfectant on it

Daya: Lao main laga dun lao Jaya

And he applied it on her finger and started healing her finger

Daya: Jaya mujhe kuchh kehna tha

Jaywanti looked at him

Daya: I am sorry subah ke liye I am really sorry

Jaywanti just hugged him and Daya was confused

Jaywanti: Tum kitni bhi koshish kar lo mujhe khud se door karne ki par mujhse pichha nahi chhuda paoge samjhe tum...main kahin nahi jaungi tumhe chhodke

And she started weeping while Daya hugged her back and smiled

 **THE END**


End file.
